S Atau ES?
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Shizune, asisten Tsunade berusaha mengingatkan kesalahan pengucapan Sang Hokage, tapi Tsunade salah tangkap dengan ucapan Shizune. NO YURI. Terinspirasi dari review Seiffer.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **OOC, AU, bahasa seenak author, pendek, dan segala kekurangan lainnya. AN panjang banget. Fiksi dari author galau.

**Summary: **Shizune, asisten Tsunade berusaha mengingatkan kesalahan pengucapan Sang Hokage, tapi Tsunade salah tangkap dengan ucapan Shizune.

.

Terinspirasi dari review Seiffer untuk fic Sasuke Mau Gaya.

.

.

Suna dan Konoha adalah dua negara yang sumber daya alamnya menjadikan dua negara ini menjadi negara yang kaya dan makmur.

Suna merupakan negara yang terletak di tengah padang pasir dengan suhunya yang ekstrim. Siang hari udaranya begitu panas dan malam harinya udara begitu dingin. Tapi, negara ini begitu kaya dengan adanya tambang besi yang ditemukan pada waktu kepemimpinan Kazekage ketiga dan pertambangan emas yang ditemukan pada waktu kepemimpinan Kazekage kelima. Hanya dari dua pertambangan logam ini saja Suna bisa menjadi negara yang kaya dan makmur. Besi merupakan bahan penting dalam berbagai industri . Apalagi emas yang katanya merupakan jaminan bagi negara untuk mencetak uang.

Lain lagi dengan Konoha, meski Konoha tidak mempunyai tambang emas dan besi seperti Suna, tapi Konoha adalah negara yang begitu indah dan bertanah subur. Cocok untuk industri pariwisata, pertanian dan peternakan.

Ingin meningkatkan jumlah pendapatan negara itu merupakan hal yang lumrah. Tsunade mulai melirik industri tekstil. Tsunade melihat kalau jumlah penduduk semakin banyak, dan kebutuhan akan sandang otomatis meningkat. Sudah ada peluang bisnisnya dan sasarannya juga ada. Karena itu, Konoha mendirikan pabrik tekstil pertamanya.

Setelah melewati masa pembangunan yang memakan waktu sekitar tiga tahun, hari peresmian dan pembukaan pabrik tekstil pun tiba.

Hokage kelima ditunjuk untuk meresmikan pabrik tekstik itu. Hal yang wajar dan sudah seharusya dilakukan orang-orang penting. Seperti biasa juga, protokolernya, Shizune asisten Tsunade, duduk di belakang atasannya.

"Berikutnya, sambutan sekaligus peresmian pabrik tekstil akan disampaikan oleh Hokage kelima, Tsunade Senju," begitu kata pembawa acara berambut panjang coklat kehitaman dan bermata merah.

Tsunade kemudian maju pelan tapi mantap, diiringi tepuk tangan yang meriah. Ia berdiri di depan podium yang megah, dan Shizune pun juga berdiri di belakang Tsunade. "…hal ini perlu disampaikan kepada hadirin sekalian…," kata Tsunade.

Tsunade pun panjang lebar menjelaskan perlunya pembangunan dan pengembangan pabrik tekstil. Ia juga menargetkan kalau tekstil Konoha harus merebut pasar dunia, demi meningkatkan pendapatan negara, dan untuk kemakmuran seluruh rakyat Konoha.

"Produksi tektil ini penting untuk meningkatkan kemakmuran kita," lanjut Tsunade. "Karena itu hari ini saya akan meresmikan Pabrik Tektil Konoha," kata Tsunade mengatakan tekstil tanpa huruf 'S'.

Mendengar salah ucap ini, Shizune kontan menjawil Tsunade dan berbisik, "Maaf Tsunade-sama, kurang 'S'-nya," bisik Shizune.

Karena diingatkan, Tsunade langsung meralat dengan cepat tanpa pikir panjang. "Juga meresmikan pabrik 'ES'," kata Tsunade dengan mantap tanpa tahu kesalahan yang dia lakukan malah tambah parah.

Shizune yang berdiri di belakang Tsunade Cuma terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena tidak menyangka Tsunade akan salah tangkap dengan koreksinya tadi. Yang dia maksud itu kurang 'S' dalam kata tekstil. Bukan kurang pabrik 'ES'-nya. Yah, namanya juga manusia yang punya banyak kekurangan.

.

END

.

.

Apaan itu yang dibuat cerita? Ekonomi?! ASEM! Tapi ga ada ide lain yang menurut saya bisa sesuai dengan kurang 'S'. Jadi maklum aja kalo rada ngawur. Dan lagi saya ga tau bapaknya Gaa-rakun itu kaze keberapa, ngawur.

Makasih banyak buat Seiffer atas review untuk fic Sasuke Mau Gaya. Menginspirasi saya loh mbak Sei# sok imut. Saya kasih jus pawang ya buat ucapan makasihnya?#kabur.

Untuk teman saya Joena, Cuma ginian yang bisa saya kasih. Makasih banyak sudah menghibur saya ketika saya lagi kangen banget sama alm ayah. Dan makasih untuk itunya ya. Bisa buat nempeleng maling kalo saya kemalingan lagi#palingan juga lari# juga bisa buat badminton#becanda.

Makasih banyak untuk author kesayangan saya Patto-san, Nerazzuri, Seiffer, Marineblau12, Kau tahu siapa, kangteuk, Dae Uchiha, nta-unfinished, pokoknya mereka yang telah mereview fic-fic saya sebelumnya. Terima kasih bagi silent reader yang memberi dukungan secara diam-diam juga, hehehe.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
